Nightmares and Dreams
by ssoko
Summary: After the riot Sara's fears sprout into a nightmare. But once again Micheal will come to show her the way out... It's a short story.


Evidently episode 7 scenes have shot my imagination, so here is my first PB fanfic.

**Typical declaration**: I don't own any of the characters, story, and series of Prison Break. I'm not selling, or making any kind of profit off of this story I've written. No infringement is intended. This is solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

I'm not English speaking so I apologize for any typo you will find... just in case.

**Nightmares and Dreams**

Sara Tancredi wasn't able to sleep and her gaze was glued at the white ceiling. Each time the events of this day crossed her memory a quake of fear shook her tired body. Even she refused to admit in front of Pope or her father, she was scared and was mad at herself because of it. "It's the job you choose girl. Get over it…" She curled up under her sheets looking for a refuge where she could hide and bury that ugly sensation. "It wasn't the first time you're exposing unsuccessfully yourself to the danger…" Listening to her own words Sara shook her head. "Ok Dad, get out of my head." She couldn't help but smile. Her father left on her answering machine five messages in the last two hours. Each one of them said, with different words, the same thing, 'How could you do this to me?'

She rolled on her back again and exhaled loudly. She was tired of his silly and absurd game. It always ended the same way, she was guilty of immature stubbornness. 'Why are you doing this to me?' her father's voice sounded inside her mind one more time. She was tired of fighting against her father. She was tired of fighting against the system. The paradoxical thing was that the system was more flexible than her father. Or simply she was tired.

Her lids weighed too much and she didn't even perceive when her eyes had been closed. As soon as the light around her disappeared her bedroom walls were swallowed by the dark and cold prison infirmary. The silence was broken by the noise of a stick hitting violently against the window glass door. It resounded and vibrated but didn't break. "Open up doc!" A dark voice awaked her.

Suddenly she found herself in the middle of the infirmary, squatting, hidden behind the stretcher. "What the hell! How did I come back here?" Her hands sheathed into the white gloves holding the triangular glass piece. She diverted her eyes aside refusing to watch those men's face. Their bloodshot eyes yelled what would happen to her if they could put a hand on her.

"Hey doc, open up." the tall bald dark man shrieked at her, "You could see that your father was right, did you?" His eyes burned lustfully. "You should admit it…" Hitting violently the glass he smirked assuring, "it's a matter of time…" another blow, "Did you understand that we are just animals and we deserve to be under lock and key?" hitting harder, "open up!"

The others joined him as an out of tune choir. "Open up!" While they still yelled, their physiognomy changed gradually to her father features. Then finally some grooves started too extend across the glass. Soon it reached at the brick wall. It seemed like a corrode cancer breaking everything around her. A terrifying screech escaped through her lips as she, looking around, realized that there was no place to run or hide. She was inside a mortal trap and there was no escape. It was the end…

Five fingertips touched her shoulder and she hurdled aside.

Michael's arm, with his spreading hand, came from the roof. She didn't have time to think or ask, just jump up to catch his hand so he could pick her up.

When her feet leave the ground the walls broke and the floor fell endlessly down. She was hanging of his hands for some seconds. Under her a deep black hole was extended. "I don't let you fall!"

When she reached the edge of the big metallic tube he started to crawl back but then she didn't follow him. "Why did you come to rescue me?" He heard her voice.

He shrugged. How could he respond honestly to this question? He didn't know the answer. "I won't hurt you." He affirmed instead of answering.

"But eventually you will. You know it."

He sat down on the pipe and she sat near him. "This is a path we should walk." He placed his hand on hers as he talked. "It's a dangerous route but we can't stay like we are right now." She sighted at the long and dark pipe. "I know what I'm doing. Please follow me. I won't hurt you" After a few seconds of doubts she nodded.

Both crawled on the metal tube which surface showed an intricate pattern. As they advanced ahead she watched attentively at the diagram, each line didn't seem to be capricious. Where had she seen those outlines? But what surprised her most was how the surface became wider and softer as they slowly crept further. She didn't know where Michael was conducting her but she was following him without complaining or questioning what he was doing. Why was she following his so blindly?

"Don't look back." He commanded from time to time. "We almost arrive there…"

"Where?" She finally asked when the surface turned out to be peculiarly soft, wide and warm. She stopped and sat down there. "I need to rest and here is so comfortable." Her finger skirted one of the lines. "It's weird; each drawing seems to finish here... but the outside of the pipe seems to be…" Her hand caressed the surface and he shivered feeling her touch on his chest. "…it seems to be … skin!" Her eyes grew wide. "It's exactly like your tattoo!... Michael?" She looked around, "Michael?" Suddenly he found himself reclined on his bed watching her sitting on his breastbone area. "Michael where are you?" He wanted but couldn't move, his arms were paralyzed as he watched how she crossed his skin getting inside his heart.

Michael surprising and terrifying opened his eyes.

He was inside his cell, above Sucre was snoring.

He couldn't help but smiled at the odd dream he had. Intriguingly it was a nice sensation, mixed with tiny part of fear and huge dose of pleasure.

'No!' He shook his head vigorously trying to toss away these kinds of feelings. 'Get out those stupidest thoughts off your mind boy! You should follow your plan meticulously. It was just a stupid dream. It means nothing.' He puffed out frustratingly. 'You will go tomorrow to the infirmary to receive your insulin dose. It was your plan…' As he closed his eyes her face appeared once more. 'It was the plan…' When Morpheus' arms wrapped up him again a playfully smile danced on his lips.

**End** (Fin)

----------------------------------

Hope you like this story. If you did just let me know with your comment.


End file.
